This disclosure relates generally to a vision system, and more specifically, to an image processing system that enables displaying a virtual scene to a user.
Virtual reality (VR) technology and corresponding equipment like head mounted displays (HMDs) or VR headsets are becoming increasingly popular. A virtual scene rendered to a user wearing an HMD provides an interactive experience in a virtual environment. At times, instead of standing in a fixed position, the user intends to move around while wearing the HMD, expecting to continuously experience the virtual environment while moving. However, in some conventional VR systems, while a user wearing an HMD is moving around, the user may move “outside” the virtual environment being experienced, which degrades the user experience associated with the virtual environment. In some cases, under conventional approaches, the user may undesirably bump, hit, crash, or otherwise make physical contact with a real-world object and hurt himself/herself, which also degrades the user experience associated with the virtual environment.